ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KHDragonn
Hey there, thanks for answering the question I posted last night. Anyway, I had this idea for a large, player run groups/faction. Since I'm guessing you write most of the lore, or know the person who does, I was wondering if the backstory I've written fits the general lore, and if something like this would actually be possible to pull off. Anyway, here it is, please tell me what you think. :) The Way of the Blue Intro: Hi, I'm David, the creator of this group! The Way of the Blue is a group for NTG'ers who want to get involved in the community of the game a little more, make some friends and run some dungeons with a interesting extra challenge/quirk. Please sign up! All classes, levels and factions are welcome. Backstory: This group was created by Treth Elisious (David Krismer, break at 1:30, often at after workshop activities), a member of the wardens, when he discovered evil not just emerging from the horrid swamps of The Plagued Lands, but all across the world. He found that evil is rooted strongly not only to the darkness evolving from the Black Mountain in the center of Digiland, South, North, East, but also from the normally well thought of West, where people live and eat well. When Treth saw this evil, he vowed to destroy it, no matter what. He decided that even those who have created evil by accident should still be removed from existence, just to be sure. Starting the group all on his own, he named the group "The Way of the Blue" after the color of the bright blue sky, a color that seems to be seen less and less every day. Rules: 1. Anyone in this group MUST NEVER flee from a battle, even if the option is given and would clearly be the better choice. 2. Anyone in this group must also attack anyone who has done evil, whether intentionally or not. (Both of these only really apply in dungeons at this state in the game.) 3. (Optional, but recommended.) Someone in this group should also cheer on people who are in pvp, versus a challenger. For example, player1 asks player2 if he/she would like to pvp. TWOTB members should gather round, cheer loudly and shout encouragement for player2, because he/she is fighting the person who challenged him/her. So, if you see two players pvping, come up to them and quickly ask who challenged who, then cheer for the correct person. This isn't a hard set rule, but it is what will make this group stand out from regular players. You should also be as helpful as possible to the person who was challenged in every possible way. i.e. Pick up dice off the floor for them. Even if the challenger is a member of TWOTB, other people watching should still cheer for the defender. People in this group can still challenge others to pvp battles. Signing up: Just put your character's name (if you have one), your real first name and the first letter of your last name, and the time your get out for lunch. I do NOT need to approve you to this group, or anything, so as soon as you write your name and stuff down on the list, ON THE BACK OF YOUR NAME TAG, ON THE CIRCLE STICKER, DRAW A BLUE X WITH WITH A BLUE MARKER, PEN PENCIL ect... This marks you as a true fighter for The Way of the Blue! Welcome! Extra note: maybe at some point, if someone made a group called "The Way of the Red" or some other name involving a color other than red, we could get some large group battles going. Blue vs. red! Dabram71 (talk) 15:37, July 11, 2014 (UTC) dabram71 (David K.)